


Disintegrated

by That_one_gay_shipper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First story, Hurt Hunk, Hurt Lance, Hurt Shiro, Injury, Multi, Pidge - Freeform, Pidge is the best, Shiro - Freeform, Voltron, hunk - Freeform, hurt keith, hurt pidge, keith - Freeform, lance - Freeform, pidgeon, uh oh, woe is me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_one_gay_shipper/pseuds/That_one_gay_shipper
Summary: The paladins go on a mission to retrieve a substance called Xiontrite, which can upgrade the skills of the lions. The ore of Xiontrite, will enhance the skills of each lion individually. Such as the red lion, if upgraded with it, the speed will increase, as the fire laser will burn many degrees higher. The planet, named Xrius, has unnatural gravity pulls. Unfortunately, this is the only place to get Xiontrite. The Castle of Lions stay back, while the lions are sent to retrieve the ore. When pulled in by gravity, the lions material, made from the dimensional comet, starts to disintegrate. Out of panic, the lions eject the paladins into the planet Xrius, having them fall at unimaginable heights, with no preparation. The paladins become critically injured, and stranded away from each other. The communication between the Castle of Lions and the paladins is disconnected. How in the world are they supposed to contact each other and call for help?WARNING: This fic is-old-disgusting-makes me want to crawl into a hole and never come outRead at your own risk. I'll make something better eventually.





	1. Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first ao3 story, so I hope you enjoy! If you want, I'm on voltron amino, my username is DatPidgeon, if you'd like. I hope you enjoy this story!  
> -Angel

Pidge heard the sound of Allura's voice. That light British accent, which doesn't quite makes sense, since there is no Britain in space. 

But that didn't matter now, she had a mission to fulfill. Pidge shook away her opinion and focused on Allura's voice. 

"Paladins, this mission is to gather the Xiontrite, from planet Xrius. Do not dally, and hurry back. Since the life source of the planet is unknown, the Castle of Lions will stay back, In case there is Galra forces. I wish you the best of luck paladins!" Allura encouraged. 

Allura was team Voltron's motivation. Giving them missions, encouraging them on their journeys. Well, her dad did create the lions. 

Lance always tried to hit on her. This flirtatious lil biscuit. 

Though she had no lion, Allura played a valuable role in the war against Zarkon. For she powered the castle, making it move, and sometimes helped in battles. 

Boy, it was good to have Allura on the team. She cared for us when we got hurt, provided shelter, even told us which lion we would pilot. Without her, Zarkon would have already token over. 

Everyone had a role to play in the war. Lance was our hawk-eyed shooter, Keith was our fighter, Hunk was the cook, Shiro the repsonsible, and Pidge the brains. 

Though she never had imagined hacking into the Garrison would guarantee Pidge all these new friends. Nor, being a pilot to her own lion. 

Getting this "Xiontrite" was extremely important if they were to have a chance against Zarkon. 

Pidge inhaled and said, "Copy that Allura." As she gripped the handles of her lion. 

"Aye, aye, princess." Lance said, with his normally flirtatious self. 

This kid was so full of himself. 

"Got it!" She heard Hunk say. He was always so positive, like a ball of sunny fluff. 

"On your orders princess," Shiro added. Always typical Shiro, having to be serious. 

"Let's just hurry up and get this over with." Keith grumbled. This grouchiness was getting them nowhere. 

As the hanger door opened, Pidge grasped her lion's handles tighter. 

"Everyone ready?" She asked, ready for adventure. Pidge heard a lot of 'yeses’ and one lonely kid grumbling. 

Right when the door was all the way open, Pidge leaped into action. Shoving her controls forward, wanting to race. 

"Hey! Pidge slow down!" Lance yelled behind her. No way, this was the time to shine. 

"Eat my dust, slowpoke!" She said, flying faster. Pidge heard something along the lines of 'you're on' but, she was mostly wanting to quickly get the Xiontrite. 

Right when Lance's lion was next to hers, she yanked back on her handles. 

"PIDGE!" Lance yelled in annoyance. No, she wasn't joking now, there was something bigger going on. 

"Lance slow down and let's stick together alright?" Shiro advised, in his normal leadership voice. 

The readings on this planet was strange, nothing they had seen before. 

"Hey guys, the gravitational pull is off, and incredibly strong." Pidge said, with worry in her voice. 

"Shiro, what should we do? Fall back or continue on?" She asked, looking at the green and blue planet in front of them. 

"Pidge, it will be alright, push forward." Shiro said, sternness in his voice. He definitely did not want to turn back around. Pidge focused all her attention to the planet that they were seeing. 

The planet they were seeing was definitely not earth, yet it looked like the amazon. From space, it looked that there were large trees, and huge lakes. 

Pidge wondered why the Xiontrite was in such a normal place. She shrugged it off, and continued floating towards the planet. Unexpectedly, her lion jerked forward, sending Pidge into her belt. 

“Girl, whats wrong?" She tried to ask her lion. She turned back towards the planet. It's gravity was pulling all the paladins in, at unimaginable force. 

"Guys! I really don't think this is a good idea!" Pidge tried one more time to convince Shiro. 

Then she heard backup,. 

"Yeah! It's pulling me and yellow in!" Hunk yelled, probably scared out of his mind. She heard more people agreeing with her. 

"Yeah! Shiro, lets turn back!" She heard Lance comment. Keith probably agreed, but was too emo to admit it. 

"Alright team, lets head back." Shiro finally said, but it was way too late for that now. For when they pulled their lion's controls, they kept sinking into the gravitational pull. 

"Uh guys! My lions not responding!" Lance yelled. Pidge jerked her handles backwards, frustration filling her body. 

"Was this a trap?" Keith yelled, obviously hotheaded. 

"Let's hope not!" Lance commented, fear filling his voice. 

A few minutes of panicking did no good, for they were now inside the planet. Pidge felt a weird sensation filling her body. A burning, itching sensation. 

A few seconds passed before Pidge realized what was happening. 

Her lion was burning! The material of the metal started melting away, leaving mushy clumps of material. 

"Guys!" Pidge screamed, terrified, "My lion is MELTING!" She looked around, as if there was anything to help. 

"Oh my god! Pidge what is going on?!" Lance yelled, petrified. Pidge felt anger flare inside her. How should she know everything? 

"How should I know?!" Pidge yelled back in reply. She could just feel the hurt face of Lance. 

"Shiro! What should we do?!" She screamed into the communications. How could he be so stupid and not listen? 

"I-I don't know! Try everything you can to get out of there!" Shiro replied. Worst. Advice. Ever. 

"Oh my god! What do we do?! I'm so scared!" Hunk said, terrified out of his own stomach. He probably just wanted to head home now, like that's an option. 

"Shiro! How could you NOT listen? Pidge said it was dangerous from the start!" Keith yelled at Shiro, almost insulting him. She felt happy that Keith was on her side, but her leader needed some slack. 

Just as Pidge was about to scream some more into the comms when she heard a click. She quickly glanced around her lion, looking for the noise. Only then, she saw her lions jaw opening. 

The trap door under her chair, started to unlock. This was her lion's evacuation sequence. No. No, no, no, no, no! This WAS a trap! Better yet, a manipulated trap. 

The Xiontrite was in Xrius, but it wanted to draw us in, injure us along the way. 

"Guys! Our lions, well at least my lion,is going to eject me into Xrius!" Pidge screamed into the communications. 

"Alright team! When we land, locate each-other! If location is broken, try to find everyone by walking!" Shiro commanded. 

"Oh my god, NO!!!" Hunk yelled softly. 

"Good knowing you guys!" Lance half-joked, but he could be right. This could be the last time we saw the team. 

"Yeah I guess it was," Keith commented, grumpy even in the face of danger. 

"It was good being a fellow tea-" Pidge started before her trapdoor jerked open, opening her belt, and letting her fall. Pidge screamed, and tried to activate her jet-pack. The force of the planet's gravitation, and the speed of her falling, there was no possible way of flying. She heard a few 'PIDGE!' and some screams, but all felt numb. She turned to see the green lion quickly zip away, since the strong gravitational pull seemingly disappeared, as well did the disintegrating. 

Using all her strength, Pidge turned back onto her stomach to look at her surroundings. The trees were huge, standing at 900 feet, three times the size of the tallest trees on earth. The branches, huge and thick, probably with a circumference of 100 feet thick. 

Quiznak, this was going to hurt. 

She tried one last attempt of contacting the other paladins, wanting to say one last thing. 

"Guys I will miss you if I never see you again." Pidge said between breaths. She looked to her left, a blue flash was falling next to her, about 150 feet away. 

The blue person looked at her, fear in his eyes. The ground became closer, like a shark edging it's prey, just torturing it. Pidge saw her destination for a landing. A nice, huge, gigantic tree, with a thick, tough branch. 

50 feet till ground. The distance became closer, until it was 5 feet. Brace for impact. 

She didn't expect the pain to be so unforgiving. Pidge screamed out as her chest slammed into the branch, hearing a booming CRACK. The pain was unbearable, sliding off the branch, no strength left, Pidge fell all the way down onto the ground. Scraping herself against the branches, some of them leaving deep marks. In a last attempt to shield from worse pain, she straightened her legs, trying to catch herself. The plan was miscalculated, for when she landed, Pidge heard another SNAP! Falling onto her knees, Pidge screamed. Her vision was blurred, her body burned like fire, why continue? One reason. Her friends.


	2. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read it to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Writing this story so far, is really enjoyable. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do!  
> -Angel.

Pidge, crumpled onto the ground, lifted her head up slightly, searching her surroundings. She had survived the fall, luckily. But had the others? Pidge worried if they were alive, fear filling her head. 

She spoke into her helmet, hoping the others could hear her. 

"Hello? Hello? Can anyone hear me?" Pidge was surprised how scratchy and hoarse her voice was. Hearing nothing but static on the other end, she eventually gave up on contacting the others. 

Pidge felt a warm liquid run down her face. Could Pidge move? She slowly got her hands under her, pushing up. The pain was raw, like steak knifes cutting and stabbing. 

Pidge fully sat up on her butt, sending another wave of pain through her body. She did NOT want to look at the damage, for she already knew it was terrifying. Using all her courage left, she looked at her leg. 

_Holy quiznak!_

__Looking at her right leg, she saw the monstrosity of pain. There was a tip of bone showing through Pidge's skin on the tibia, and another, slightly larger piece of bone sticking through her skin on the fibula. Blood was surrounding the injury, bringing out the bone's features. Black, blue, and purple colors surrounded the piercing. Pidge almost barfed at the sight._ _

__Inhaling sharply, she realized her ribs were injured. Feeling sharp pains, and little knocks in her chest, showed she had shattered some of her ribs. How many? Pidge gently felt around her rib area. Counting, she realized that she had shattered 5 ribs. This was bad. Bad, bad, bad, bad, bad. She needed to find the others._ _

____

____

Pidge tapped on her wrist, bringing up the digital tracker. It was glitchy, only reaching up to 60 feet away. Angered, she looked on the map. 

No one was in sight. Wait... Pidge was getting a reading of something about 320 feet away. Cursing, she was thrown off that it could detect life, but not SHOW them. 

Her thoughts went back to Lance, how he had been falling next to her. Pidge prayed it was him, for then someone would be alive. She really hoped that the rest of the paladins were alright. 

Looking back at her leg, she wondered how in the world she would get to Lance. Clenching her teeth, she tried to stand. Unfortunately, her leg immediately collapsed onto the ground, leaving Pidge in more pain she was already in. 

"Mother of quiznak!" She yelled out. If Lance was alive, or awake, or nearer than the map said, then surely he heard that. Or maybe he didn't. Who really knows? But, either way, Pidge needed to at least TRY to move, and find Lance. 

Turning onto her back, planting her hands in the ground, Pidge started to butt-scoot across the jungle. Painfully, but not nearly as painful as walking or army-crawling. Plus, this way was slightly effective, more than walking would be with her leg's current state. Also, quite amusing. 

After awhile of scooting, Pidge became exhausted, and stopped to catch her gears. She decided that she had traveled a good number of feet, so again she tried to contact Lance. 

"Lance! Lance! Are you there?" She half croaked, half yelled out. Hearing no reply, she slumped down until she was fully on the ground. 

Tapping on her map again, she saw that she had traveled 40 feet in 10 minutes. It would take an hour and 20 minutes until Pidge would reach Lance. Better get started. 

So once again, Pidge set off into scooting herself across for 280 more feet. Looking at the scenery, Pidge saw that the trees looked nothing like Earth's trees. They had a baby pink trunk, with light blue leaves. Yet, at the top of the tree, the leaves turned green, as well did the trunk. 

Strange. Did they have any differences with regular trees? She hoped not. Up above her, about 100 feet up, she saw purple-colored fruit. If they needed food, they CERTAINLY would risk climbing a death-wish tree to get it. Pidge sighed, and continued on her way. 

She wondered if there was any life on this planet. And if there was, what would it look like? She shook away the thought, and tried to keep her mind busy, not becoming bored. 

Asking herself questions like, "wonder what the oxygen level is on this planet," and "is that tree producing food the same way our trees do?" This eventually got boring, for once, Pidge ran out of questions. Which was strange, since she always had questions. Weariness dragging her down, she continued on her way. That's when she finally arrived only 20 feet away. 

Staring at her buzzing tracker, she spun around on her butt, excited and relieved. 

"Lance? Is that you?" Pidge screeched out, her voice as soar as it has ever been. Trying to look around trees to look for Lance, she finally spotted him. He just had turned around, looking at the tree she was hiding in. 

"Pidge?" he whispered. Looking at him, you could see his injuries. At least he was standing, not that he looked better that Pidge. He looked like he had dislocated his left shoulder, broken a few fingers, and sprained his ankle. Luckily, he could stand on his ankle. "Lance!" Pidge shouted. Lance quickly ran over to Pidge, relief in his voice. 

"Thank god you're alive!" He said, kneeling down and reaching for a hug. Pidge had no time to flinch away, as he squeezed her. Compressing against her ribs, sending knives of pain to her nerves. 

"Lance I- Let go! Please... it hurts..." Pidge whimpered, wincing. Lance looked at her with wide eyes, filled with worry, and immediately let go. Pidge inhaled a shaky breath, her chest burning. 

"So, what happened to you?" Pidge asked Lance, who still was kneeling in front of her with a concerned expression. 

"I think I should ask you that first." Lance replied, then his glance shifted to her right leg, horror coming over his face. 

" _What _happened?" He asked, horrified and grossed out at the same time. Pidge rolled her eyes and looked at him.__

__"Well, when we fell, I landed on my ribs onto a huge branch, fell through the trees, got all scratched up, and stupidly tried to land on my feet." She finally answered. Lance had this concerned face on him, looking her up and down. Her paladin armor was broken in places, and the places where the armor didn't protect was scratched up, showing red liquid and skin._ _

__"What happened to _you _?" Pidge asked, also very concerned for her friend. Lance sighed and looked at her. "Not nearly as bad as you, but, I fell off course, but instead I tried to catch myself with my arms." Lance started, seeing Pidge nod, "And I grabbed onto a trunk while falling, sliding my left arm out of it's socket," Lance said, gesturing to his drooping arm. "I also tried to stop falling with one hand, breaking my fingers, then fell onto my ankle while at an angle, spraining it." He finished, looking at Pidge.___ _

_____ _

_____ _

Pidge sighed and said, "Looks like we both had pretty hard times going in for a landing." Lance laughed, but it was obviously fake. Pidge forced a laugh too, trying to make the best of the situation. 

Lance then sat down completely next to Pidge. She started to hear sniffles, as Pidge turned her head towards Lance. 

"Lance what's wrong?" Pidge asked with concern. Before she knew it, Lance's arms were around her chest, softly so he didn't hurt her. Pidge hugged lightly back, enjoying the moment. 

"I-its just I really hope our friends are okay." Lance sniffled out. Pidge felt a pang of sadness and worry. 

"I know, I hope they are too." She whimpered out, sniffling. Lance squeezed harder, sadness flowing from his heart into Pidge's. Pidge broke into tears, squeezing Lance tighter. Pidge loosened her grip, and Lance let go and sat next to her, soft tears filling the air. 

"They'll be okay." Pidge said, trying to encourage Lance. He nodded, likely bottling all his emotions back into a tiny glass jar. At least, that's what Pidge was doing. 

Though, she had no clue where the rest of the paladins would be. She was lucky enough to be near Lance when she fell, but she had no lead on where the rest were. Her map was still broken, showing no signs of the others. 

"Lance, if we are to find the others, it will have to wait a bit while I fix up my map." Pidge said to Lance, hopefully encouraging him. "Aren't you excited Lance? We may find out friends in a few hours? Days?" Pidge added. "Lance?" She asked, looked at him concerned. 

Lance sat there, raising a shaky hand in the air, pointing at something. When he lifted his arm, Pidge felt a buzz on her map, showing living activity. Turning to where he was pointing, Pidge looked for any signs of life. That's when the bushes began to shake.


	3. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'll see..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope you enjoy this story! Happiness in this chapter. eNjOy!  
> -Angel

Pidge shuttered, clinging onto Lance's good arm. She, honestly, didn't know if there were animals on Xrius. 

Petrified, Pidge stared at the rumbling bushes. Praying it wasn't carnivorous, she straightened her back, in case there was danger. Sending a shock of pain to her ribs. Pidge didn't care, she needed to be ready. 

Finally, the creature pushed through the leaves, revealing the monstrosity. 

It was Keith. 

His eyes widened, as he ran over to Lance and Pidge. He was smiling for once. What a surprise 

"Guys! You're okay!" He said, relief filling him. This was unnatural, Keith was _happy _to see Lance and Pidge?__

__Eh. Pidge could get used to it. The blue sky, seemed brighter than ever._ _

__She had found two of her fellow paladins. Well, technically she found only one, but tomato, tomatoe._ _

__Keith looked at Lance, inspecting his injuries._ _

__"Lance you dislocated your shoulder!" Keith said, concerned, "And, to top it off, you broke your fingers!"_ _

__Lance nodded, then said, "And sprained my ankle." Pidge rolled her eyes, then chuckled._ _

__The laugh turned into sputtering coughs, unable to breath. Blood splattered onto the ground as Pidge coughed. Inhaling shakily, she looked at the worried paladins. There were both staring at her, horror in their eyes._ _

__"What?" Pidge asked, not wanting to be the weakling of the group. Keith eyed her up and down. Catching a glimpse of her leg, his eyes widened._ _

__"What's your story?" He asked, firmness in his voice._ _

____

____

Finally giving in, Pidge answered Keith's question. 

"I shattered a few ribs and broken my tibia and fibula." She said briefly, not wanting anyone to worry about her. She was capable of destroying anything and everything in her way. 

Keith stared at Pidge, concern in his eyes. Pidge glanced at Keith, studying at his injuries. 

She found that he was not as injured, for he only had few major injuries. He had a few scratches, but the thing that stuck out most was his broken arm. It looked exactly how Pidge's right leg looked. Purple and blue surrounding the wound, blood spilling out, and white material sticking out of the skin. 

Except his arm looking like the bone was... Pidge quickly turned away, clearing her head before she barfed. He looked fine besides his arm. 

"So, what happened to you?" She asked, forcing her eyes away from his arm. Keith nodded, then said, "Well, I fell, as the rest of you did, hit a branch while holding out my arm to catch myself. My arm snapped, of course, then I hit my head onto another branch, before surprisingly landing into a lake." 

Pidge then knew that he felt ill. Keith's skin was extremely pale, his eyes looking glazed over. She immediately, then knew, that we may have a problem if the injury is severe. 

Lighting up her blue light from her suit, she shined it into Keith's eyes. Confirmed. He had a concussion. 

Fear in her voice, Pidge asked, "What do you feel right now? Are you dizzy? Can you remember what you ate yesterday?" 

Keith started to laugh, for then Pidge felt concerned. 

Keith never laughs. 

"Pidge, I'm okay, yes I feel dizzy, but I am fine, for it's only a small concussion." Keith said, trying to calm Pidge. She still didn't believe that he was fine, but she let it go, wanting to move on and find the others. 

"So... what do we do?" Pidge said, looking at the pink trees around her. 

Her stomach growled, sending pain nerves to her brain. They were starving, they needed food. But who was to know if the fruit she had seen earlier in the forest was safe? And if they were, would they be refilling? Would they have effects on them? All these questions started to hurt Pidge's brain. 

"I dunno," Lance replied, not really considering the situation's problem. Pidge looked to Keith, hoping he may have a solution. 

"We could try to find the others, though someone would have to carry Pidge, but both of our arms are injured, so don't know how that'll work." Keith finally said. Looking around for the purple fruit she had seen earlier, she caught a glimpse of one. 

"I, for one, am _starving _!" Pidge said, getting into position to scoot along the jungle. Keith and Lance looked towards each other, then looked back to Pidge, nodding.__

__They must be starving too._ _

__Before anyone can say a word, Pidge darted, on the ground of course, towards the fallen fruit. Picking it up, she inspected it It was a purple, spiked fruit, looking almost like a purple and black dragon fruit. Holding it up, showing it to the others, she scooted, quite hilarious. back towards them. She knew they were internally laughing._ _

__Looking at the food, made her stomach desperately want to devour it in one bite. One question remained, was it poisonous?_ _

____

____

"Think it's poisonous?" She asked the others. Each passing second made the fruit look more and more delicious. If it looks so appealing, it has too have something wrong with it. 

"There's no way to be sure.." Keith replied, while Lance on the other hand, was no help as the usual. 

"There _is _only one way to find out." He said, reaching towards the fruit in Pidge's hands. Pidge pulled away, protecting her food.__

__"No. My food. _We _can share, but I get first bite." Pidge remarked, showing the beast inside her, named hunger.___ _

___"Settle down Pidge..." Lance said, slightly terrified. She looked at Keith, seeing the same expression. Guilt filling her, she immediately felt terrible._ _ _

___"Sorry guys... I guess this fruit is just really appealing, it looks so delicious." She apologized, the hunger eating away at her stomach._ _ _

___Going on, for what seemed forever, without food, was getting to her brain. This beast was clawing at her organs, tearing and ripping until satisfied. This beast was unforgiving, and would continue to attack until full._ _ _

___How Pidge hated hunger._ _ _

___"So what should we do? Eat it all together, so if its poisonous, we all face the consequences?" Pidge asked, curious. Every breath hurt. She knew why. Her shattered ribs had shifted, likely pushing against inner organs. Pidge prayed that it wasn't impaling any of them. She hid her pain through smiling._ _ _

___"Well, yeah! Let's eat it I'm starving." Lance said, not really considering what could happen. Pidge stared so coldly into his soul it may have froze anyone who had met it._ _ _

___"I, for one, think we should try to consider what might happen." Keith said, studying the fruit. Lance rolled his eyes._ _ _

___"What's the worse that could happen?" Lance spoke, reaching for the fruit again._ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

Pidge, once again, flinched away. 

"Shouldn't we consider what the side effects might be, if it is poisonous?" She asked, fairly concerned. If only concern could win over hunger. Pidge thought about it. If they didn't eat, they would die anyway. But that would happen in another three weeks. It was either, risk dying now, or die in three weeks. If the food wasn't poisonous, then it would make them last longer. 

Pidge knew what her decision was. 

"Let's eat it." Pidge finally said, setting the fruit down. Lance looked happy with himself, sticking a tongue out at Keith. Keith looked at Pidge. 

"Are you sure Pidge?" He asked, obviously concerned. 

"I'm sure. We're going to die in three to eleven days, if we're lucky, unless we find water. And if we do, we're going to die in three weeks." Pidge argued, looking at the purple, spiked fruit. 

Keith hesitated, then nodded. "I'll split it among us by using my bayard." He said, gently taking the food away from Pidge. 

He summoned his bayard, holding it close to the fruit. Keith set it on the ground, then slowly cut it into three slices. 

The inside of the fruit was orange, but it was light, sunspot orange. 

Keith handed Pidge a piece, then handed one to Lance. Pidge studied it, turning it around in her hand. 

The outside shell was ruff, the spikes were large, and sharp. On the inside, the orange meat was squishy and soft. The fruit, in one piece, was slightly bigger than Lance's hand. What a peculiar looking fruit. 

She wondered what it tasted like. Pidge looked to Keith, top-dog in her eyes. She then turned to Lance, returning the same look. "I'll have the first bite, and make sure its safe. Don't try to argue." Pidge said, lifting the fruit to her mouth. Before anyone could say anything, Pidge shoved the fruit into her mouth, taking a bite. 

The fruit tasted rich, it tasted like a watermelon with candy infused. The taste changed, changing to a green apple-like taste. Pidge enjoyed the taste, the juice filling her mouth. 

She looked towards the others, obviously enjoying the fruit too. That's when everything went downhill. her vision seemed to become brighter, the colors of the forest looking more concentrated. 

"Guys, something's wrong." Pidge's voice seemed to be distant, far away from where it should be. The world around her started to spin, and turn. There were exotic colors, with swirls in her vision. She heard the voices of her fellow teammates. Pidge felt her body start to wobble, the fruit obviously taking an effect. "Pidge....are you okay....?" Pidge heard them say, their voices seemed slurred and distant too. 

Who had said that? She could no longer tell. 

Everything felt wrong. Pidge wanted to vomit, but then cry. 

Pidge missed her family. She wondered about her lonely mom back on earth. Pidge had just left her there, to rot alone without anyone by her side. 

Guilt started to drag her down, leaving no emotions. Pidge felt droplets of salt water stream down her face. She started to sob, letting out loud cries, while water rushed down her face. Pidge could barely see all the colors and kaleidoscope of vision. All she saw now, was blurred surroundings. Then she heard more voices. "Pidge! What's wrong? Look at me!" Pidge heard Keith say. 

Although, she couldn't focus on anything. It was like her mind was in a different place. At least Keith's voice wasn't slurred. Maybe this meant that this weird state would go away. Her body continued to shake and wobble, making it hard to sit still. She couldn't take the sorrow she felt. At the edge of her consciousness, Pidge felt her body fall onto the hard, dirt ground. Something warm picked her up, trying to shake her awake from her mental sleep. She closed her eyes, passing out. But all the mental pain went with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Awaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read to find out :3

Pidge's eyes fluttered open. Her eyes flickered, searching the surroundings. 

There was someone looking at Pidge, right above her head. Pidge focused on the figure, finding it had grey-purple eyes, and black hair. This person was cradling her in his arm, while one was partly in the air. 

His eyes lit up at the sight of Pidge. "Lance! Lance! Wake up! Pidge is awake!" He whisper-shouted. A loud grumble was heard from somewhere a little father than Keith. 

Pidge was fully aware now, so she smiled at him. Trying to sit up, She learned that her muscles were extremely weak. 

Seeing her attempt, Keith sat Pidge into a sitting position. Unstable, she held her arms out, trying to support her body. Strangling her muscles to do so, Pidge finally sat up on her own. Keith sat there, concern in his eyes. 

"You okay there Pidge?" He asked, obviously worried. Honestly, she was. 

"Yeah, just a little weak." She answered, feeling like she had just woken up on a sick day for school. Wanting to barf, but toughening through the day. 

Lance finally woke up, and scooted over to the rest of the group. 

"So, what should we do? We need to find the others. But, ONE of us can't walk." Lance pointed out, obviously teasing, but for some reason it hurt. 

"Yeah we do." Pidge agreed, looking at Keith, unsure what to do. He nodded, returned the look. 

"We should get moving. We need to find the others. You can use my good side for a crutch. But, one thing Lance." Keith said, standing up. She saw Lance do the same, standing next to Keith. Keith held his hand out for her to grab. Happily, she grasped it, standing on one foot. 

Pidge leaned into Keith's left side, luckily where his arm wasn't hurt. 

"Lance. We need to reconnect your arm to your joint. On the count of three, I'm going to snap it back in place. Ready?" Keith spoke, firmness, and authority in his voice. 

Lance swallowed excess saliva. He obviously was not looking forward to this. He nodded, understanding. 

Keith leaned Pidge against a tree, walking over to Lance. Breathing heavily, he put one hand on his shoulder, in a position ready to relocate Lance's arm. 

Keith attempted to put his other arm on Lance's should, but found that it was immovable. Sighing, he started counting off. 

"Five." He counted down. 

Lance swallowed hard, terrified. He started to tremble. 

Without warning, Keith snapped Lance's arm back into place. A loud POP filled the echos of the trees. 

Keith backed away, returning to Pidge. 

"Hey! You said you would count to five, mullet!" Lance said through clenched teeth. He clutched his left shoulder. 

Smiling, Keith let Pidge return to leaning on him. She felt joy fill her. Pidge had such amazing teammates. Even Lance. 

"Let's go." Keith added, starting to move. 

Keith was mostly carrying Pidge when they started to walk, Lance next to Pidge's left. 

"First, we should find that lake." Pidge said, looking around. 

She remembered that when she fell, there had been a lake nearby. She had gone north to find Lance, and according to her navigation skills, the lake was west. They were likely walking east, judging on how many times Pidge had turned to get to her friends. 

"Hey, guys? I think we're going the wrong way. When I fell, I saw that the lake was west, so I think we should change direction." She said, looking at them to hear their opinion. Surprisingly, the others turned without hesitation, helping Pidge turn of course. 

For a while, the group continued walking west. It seemed like days, dry air filling their lungs. How painful this was. 

Finally, they spotted an opening to the forest. The trees disappeared, leaving an open area. Down on the ground, was clear, crystal water. The color of beautiful aquamarines. 

Pidge's face lit up at the sight. How graceful the lake was, and peaceful. 

Pidge felt her thoughts darken as she thought of other potential living organisms. If there were different animals on this planet, they definitely would come here. Maybe. 

Turning to Keith, she smiled. They had made it. Pidge prayed they were alone here. Or, the others had come to this location. The possibilities were endless. 

"What are we waiting for? Let's live another day!" Pidge said, excited. She started dragging Keith, needing him for support. 

"Finally!" Lance said, still clutching his shoulder. Running over to the water, Lance dropped to his knees, staring through the water. Pidge and Keith followed close behind. Sitting Pidge down first, Keith knelt down. 

Was this safe? They already had made the mistake of underestimating the food on this planet. Pidge didn't want her teammates going through that. 

"By the way Pidge, why were you crying?" Lance asked, staring into her soul. Great. Way to start an awkward conversation Lance. 

She sighed, feeling the push of tears behind her eyes. Pidge forced them back down, not wanting to succumb to salt emotions again. 

"Don't worry about it Lance. It's nothing important." Pidge spoke, smiling. Lance, obviously didn't believe it for a second, but he stopped pushing. 

Sitting there, the group stared into the lake. Staring at their reflection. All wondering the same question. Was it dangerous? Could it be safe to drink? 

"I can't take waiting anymore! We should make a decision." Lance said, playing with the water. His hand rippling the water, sending rings far out into the lake. 

"Fine. Let's drink it. But, if something happens to us again I will scream." Keith said, cupping his hands into a bowl. He smiled at Pidge, then nodded. 

Pidge copied his pose, creating a bowl with her hands. Seeing Lance do the same, she reached down into the water, filling her hands. 

The group did the same, looking at the liquid in their hands. Pouring her drink into her mouth, Pidge looked at the others. They all had done the same. Nothing bad has happened. 

Yet. 

It seemed the water was safe. This left one more problem, although. They needed healthy food. Not poisonous food. Glancing around, Pidge saw that there was no food currently in sight. 

"We should remember this spot. In case we get lost, use it as a pinpoint." Pidge said, shifting her body. Keith saw her attempt, helping her up. 

"I see what you are saying. We should find safe food." He said, leaning Pidge against him. Was Keith a mind reader? 

Lance grumbled, then stood up. He walked over to Keith and Pidge, his eyes flickering around the scenery. 

It seemed everyone knew what to do. The team split up, Pidge with Lance, since Keith's arm was still broken, and Keith on his own. They all looked for a different type of food, other than the purple and black fruit they had spotted earlier. The group wondered if there even was such thing. 

Wondering through the woods, Lance and Pidge searched the trees. They inspected the ground, everywhere for any type of food. They were starting to loose hope in finding more food. Until they spotted something in the distance. 

Hurrying over to it, the duo found that it was more food. Unlike the other type of fruit they had found earlier, the organism looked different. It was soft and round, a navy blue shell. It seemed that she shell was squishy, an the inside was tougher, but not impossible to bite. Smiling, Lance and Pidge started returning to the river. 

Keith trampled through the forest, looking around. Why in the world was food so rare on this planet? It sucked. Keith took in a deep breath, continuing to walk forward. So far, it was hopeless, no organisms, no food. Frustrated, Keith glared forward at nothingness. Then he heard quiet footsteps. 

Panicked at first, he summoned his bayard. Then lowered it. 

"Guys! Stop trying to scare me! You can't even do it correctly!" Keith yelled out, snickering. But the footsteps stopped in their tracks. Why hadn't his friends confessed that it was them? 

Realizing what was happening, Keith raised his bayard. He turned in a circle, checking his surroundings. A bush rumbled, shaking leaves off of it. 

Keith couldn't believe what he saw. This was unbelievable. He trembled in fear. It was coming straight for him. 

It was Shiro with Hunk, clutched to his human arm. 

Pidge and Lance arrived at the lake, setting down he multiple fruit. Luckily, the amount they had found were 3 of them, enough for each of the remaining paladins. Looking around, Pidge realized Keith wasn't back yet. Knowing him, he likely wouldn't give up looking for food. 

But they had some. 

"Keith! Come back! We found food!" Pidge yelled, listening to the echo of her voice. No reply. Hopefully he was close enough to hear that, so he didn't continue to search. 

What happened next, Pidge couldn't believe. 

Shiro, Hunk, and Keith, were stumbling their way too the lake. Joy filled her heart, but then got zapped out. 

Shiro was covered in deep scratches, as well as blood. He was clutching his stomach. Why? 

Pidge saw why. 

There was a huge splinter in his side, completely impaling it. 

Panicked, Pidge's eyes flickered around, searching for a way to help. 

"Are you okay Shiro? What happened? Please say you're okay." Pidge called to him, shifting his glance to Hunk. 

He had deep scratches, all over him. They were deeper than Pidge had expected, showing all the way to bone. Blood gushed out, coating the wound in red. His wrist was crooked at a strange angle, looking quite bad. 

"Hunk! are you okay! Oh quiznak! What happened to you guys?" Pidge asked, as they had finally made it to the edge of the water. 

Shiro, Hunk, and Keith sat down, all looking exhausted, injured, and concerned. Pidge felt worry for them, mixed feelings coming over her. 

Fear. Worry. Concern. Family. Protect. 

"Let's talk about it, shall we?" Shiro said, looking quite worked up. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ajmhmhmh

Ahmhmhmhm im likely going to abandon this.  
My writing style has changed and looking back at this makes me want to

-die  
-vomit  
-cringe  
-crawl into a hole  
-and apologize to the world for the fricken crap I created

Possible outcomes:  
-Rewriting the fic (which would take a fricken crap load of inspiration and time) -continuing the fic from the peice-of-crap starting to it  
-or abandoning it foreeeeeeever


End file.
